


Sacrifice For

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, POV Multiple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 騙人布、香吉士、魯夫，各自對於 "犧牲" 的心路歷程......Ps. 本作時間點為空島篇結束後的草帽海賊團
Kudos: 2





	1. For The People（U Side）

_「去吧。」_

輕描淡寫的語調，帶笑的側臉。

那副景象至今仍深深刻在我的腦海裡。

不是為了伺機報復那把我當皮球踢上威霸的狠狠一腳（本大爺的心胸才沒那麼狹窄！），而是……

香吉士啊，為何你能為別人做到這種程度呢？

不惜捨命也要保護，這份男人的覺悟……這份勇氣……

我……很羨慕。

一直一直在逃避……

逃避危險，逃避衝突，逃避任何讓自己感到『不安』的場合。

說謊、依賴、東躲西藏……

不知何時開始，

『我可是正常人耶！別把我跟你們這些怪物相提並論！！』

原本拿來當藉口的東西逐漸變得理所當然，彷彿膽怯才是天經地義一般。

慣於撒謊的我，終於連自己也分不清言語的真假了嗎？

不。

儘管總有眾多『聲音』在阻撓著我，安慰著我……

_『你有多大本事你自己最清楚，別打腫臉充胖子。』_

_『你只是個平凡人，盡力而為就夠了。』_

_『急流勇退才是真正的聰明。』_

_『虛張聲勢只會更難看。』_

要理由我可以舉出千百種，但充分得足以讓我忘卻那『不甘心』的，卻一個也沒有。

我不想永遠做個一事無成只會滿口胡吹大氣的膽小鬼。

我想跟你們站在同一個立足點，我想在死時能夠對自己的一生感到驕傲。

然而現實的嚴苛卻總是一而再地打擊我，提醒我自己的力量是多麼地薄弱，多麼地不堪一擊……

我總是不斷地不斷地逃，然後不斷地不斷地為自己找藉口，然後不停歇地深深痛悔。

所以我羨慕你啊！香吉士。

強得足以保護自己，勇敢得足以憑著自己的意志選擇犧牲自己拯救他人……

那個微笑像是在說：『就算是死，我也不後悔！』

瞬間，我聽到自己心中恐懼的高牆碎裂的聲音……

我也好想像你那樣瀟灑地微笑啊！

你知道嗎？

「喂。」

「啊？」

「總有一天我也會很酷地做出那種事的，給我好好記住！」

「你在胡說八道什麼啊？（汗）」

海藍眼瞳疑惑中摻有一貫的輕蔑。

不要緊。

勇敢地為重要的人們豁出性命……我相信這天終會到來的！

然後，到時候，我要揚起下巴自信滿滿地這麼說：

「怎樣？這次不是騙人了吧？」

（待續）


	2. For Myself（S Side）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 騙人布立下誓言後跑掉了，香吉士滿頭問號......

  
長鼻子丟下一句沒頭沒腦的話之後就自顧自地跑掉了。

雖然覺得思考這種沒營養的事是種莫大的浪費（時間和腦漿……），但我這人，似乎有種越是碰到難題就越想設法解決的超級賠錢性格。

唉……

搔了搔頭。

所謂『很酷地做出那種事』……『那種事』到底是哪種事啊？！（筋）

穿著清涼的娜美小姐悠閒晃過眼前。

表情轉變的同時，直覺靈光一閃。

不會是……？

哎喲！（脫力）

他要真是那麼想，那可就是天大的誤解了。

我沒有那種犧牲小我完成大我，燃燒自己照亮別人的高尚情操。

一點都沒有。

幾乎可以想見他得知這點後的表情和接踵而來的質問：

_『既然如此，為何當初……？』_

答案當然是我的騎士精神，那還用說嗎？

怎能對美女見死不救？

_『是哦……』_

腦海裡的他半信半疑悻悻然地說。

腦海裡的我回以一個 _『就是這樣！』_ 的篤定眼神。

真相呢？

徐徐吐出一口菸。

『騎士精神』是則連我自己都騙不了的粗糙謊言，『為了我自己』才是唯一的真實。

雖然不甘心，但臭老頭打斷自己的腳這件事給我的影響似乎比我以為的還要大上許多。

不想再看到他人失去重要的東西，所以身體下意識地在認真思考前就先採取行動。

能彌補什麼我不知道，但當我注意到自己這種傾向時，已經是慘遭磁鼓那位婆婆的毒手之後了。（汗）

這次，又是……

我到底在追求什麼呢？

這麼做，到底想幹嘛呢？

並沒有特別的贖罪意識或自我補償心態，更不曾天真地想得到他人的感激。

我始終清楚地知道，一切只不過是一時衝動，祇不過是放手讓自己為所欲為而已。

『任性』……是不需要報酬，也沒有任何道理可言的。

所以說我有那種超級賠錢性格嘛！真是……（筋）

這種無聊到連正當性都有疑問的動機居然被那個白痴長鼻拿來奉為人生目標，

想到就覺得好笑，同時又有點慚愧，有點惱羞成怒。

我不是聖人。

別以那種感佩的眼光看我。

我沒那麼偉大。

「要說偉大，應該是你吧？」

「啊？香吉士你說什麼？」

魯夫從船頭上直接倒掛下來看著我。

「我說，你鐵定是那種窮到子孫八代都無法翻身的傢伙啦！」

「？？？？？」

「別理他，廚房油煙吸太多腦子都腐化了的傢伙講話才沒邏輯可言……」

「睡到天昏地暗喝酒喝到連腸子都硬化的傢伙說的話才更讓人聽不懂呢！」

「你說什麼？！有種再說一遍！！（拔刀）」

「說就說誰怕誰？！……」

日常例行的追逐打鬥中，臭橡膠還是帶著那一臉腦筋轉不過來的痴呆相傻呼呼地望著我。

「反正有你在就有肉吃，窮有什麼關係？」

「……（筋）」

騙人布，想學就去學那個動不動就為別人兩肋插刀的萬年賠錢貨啦！

不過，要是連那蠢到極致的猴腦都學起來，小心我踢死你！！

（待續）


	3. For Nothing（L Side）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魯夫被香吉士搞得一頭霧水......

幹嘛啦？那種明顯帶著嫌棄的眼神……

我又沒怎樣，最近偷吃也很節制……

沒辦法賺錢，會窮也沒啥好奇怪的吧？

香吉士那傢伙，老說些有的沒的……

算啦！還是繼續看我的大海去。

「喂，魯夫，你覺得我能成為一個偉大的海上戰士嗎？」

「啊？」

「當同伴有危難時勇敢地跳出來，威風凜凜地大喊：『騙人布船長在此！不准你們傷害我的同伴！！』……」

「哇！好酷哦！（閃亮）」

「酷吧？（得意）……那你覺得我……？」

「嗯……（沉吟）」

「……怎樣？（ _『有必要考慮那麼久哦？！』_ ← 騙人布心之吶喊 ） 」

「有夢最美，希望相隨！（大拇指！）」

「（擊沉）……啥意思？（汗）」

「沒啦，只是突然想起這句話……嗯……是在哪看過……（苦思）」

「啊～啊，算了算了，我早該知道問你也是白問……（碎碎唸）」

看著他的背影漸漸遠去，我回想著那個奇怪的提問。

『在同伴有危難時跳出來』……這跟能不能成為『偉大的海上戰士』有關係嗎？

想做就做，不想做就不要做……這麼簡單的事情，為何要搞得那麼複雜？

不了解……（抓頭）

「我可以體會騙人布的心情。」身旁的娜美突然開口。

「……？」

她轉頭望著我。

「你不後悔嗎？」

「後悔什麼？」

「老是捲入他人的麻煩中，為了他人捨命戰鬥……要是死了怎麼辦？無法完成夢想怎麼辦？」

「那也沒辦法，生死有命嘛！」

「你倒是看得開。」

她嘆了口氣。

「可是你有沒有想過要是你死了，我們該怎麼辦？」

「嗯？就照你們自己的意思決定……」

「我不是指那個，而是你有沒有考慮過『被拯救者』的心情？」

「咦？」

「順利解決問題當然很好，但要是你因而丟掉性命，或者斷手斷腳再也無法當海賊，你要我們抱持著什麼樣的心態來面對你？『對不起』？還是……『活該』？」

「……」

「不管哪種都是痛苦，也難怪騙人布那傢伙一心想變強……就算無法拯救別人，至少不要造成人家的負擔……」

她的目光轉回前方。

「死也要死在一塊，沒有人願意被留下來。」

「……小時候，有個人為了救我失去一隻手。」

「？！」

「『他是為了救我』、『是我害的』……出海前的十年，我一直是這麼想的，所以我拼命鍛鍊自己，我不想變成累贅。」

「……」

「可是出了海，經歷過一些事，我才知道根本是自己搞錯了。」

「咦……？」

「救？不救？要插手還是袖手旁觀？事情發生的時候，能思考的時間連短短幾秒都不到，我的腦筋沒那麼靈光，沒辦法把得失算得那麼清楚……」

微微一笑。

「所以想做就做啦！顧慮東顧慮西的啥事也做不成。我想那個人一定也是這麼想的吧！」

「……果然是個單純的笨蛋。（嘆）」

「不准妳說那個人的壞話！（怒）」

「我在說你啦！！（筋）」

「這、這樣啊……（汗笑）」

「繞了半天還是沒結論嘛！」

她脫力似地將身體掛在欄杆上。

「是哦……？（搔搔頭）」

「反正，你要給我記住一件事。」

「？」

她站起身拍拍衣服，對我招招手。

「幹嘛？（跳下船頭）」

她猛然揪住我領口以比厲鬼還猙獰的臉孔低聲說：

「敢死就給我試試看！！」

「嗚……（汗汗汗汗汗）」

「記住了吧？（微笑）」

「……記住了……（小聲 + 淚）」

「很好。（鬆手）」

她心情愉悅地哼著曲子離開了。

我因為剛才的驚嚇還留在原地全身僵硬動彈不得。

「節哀順變。」

遠方傳來某人涼涼的話語。

啊～～～～～（抱頭）

我招誰惹誰了我？！（泣）

《全文完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫文果然是靠靈感……（遠目）  
> 不攤開本子，就不會知道自己還寫得出東西……（好哲學……）
> 
> 這篇是布、香、魯三人的生日賀文。（這叫賀文？……）  
> 有沒有把層次寫出來呢？  
> 總覺得阿香跟魯夫這兩段有某些地方重疊的感覺……
> 
> 還是那句老話：  
> 不要老是把不成熟的想法隨便丟上來啦！（筋筋筋）
> 
> 不過寫被娜美的氣焰壓得死死的魯夫倒是挺有趣的就是了。（笑）
> 
> 就這樣啦！請各位看倌大人慢慢享用……
> 
> 阿布阿香船長大，生日快樂！！（笑）
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
